This love
by victimsarntweall
Summary: -Short story- Zanessa. Please Review!


_This love._

_-short story_

**Vanessa and Zac had just finished filming Highschool musical 3! and now they decided to stay home in L.A for they're 3 month break, but saddly since Zac has a lot of movies waiting for him to film he had to leave early and so did Vanessa to go on her tour.**

Vanessa zipped up her suite case and sighed looking over at Zac, it felt like they had only been with eachother for two hours and now they had to be seperated again, it just tore Vanessa apart. "Here.." a tender voice was spoken beside her, Zac smiled his knee shaking smile with his blue eyes mixed with light and yet dark only because he was sad on the fact he and Vanessa were seperating ways again but happy becuase she was still by his side for now.

Zac held up one of his sweaters and smiled at her "you should wear this love" Vanessa smiled and slid on his sweater and snuggeld in it and smiled wider as she could smile his scent on it, she then hugged Zac tightly close to crying her eyes out. Zac kissed her forehead and took her hand and taking her suite case in his other hand "I'll drive with you to the airport okay?" Vanessa nodded "okay."

Once the lovely but sad couple got into Zac's car they drove off to the airport, Vanessa held her bear tightly that Zac had given to her, while her other hand was attached to his as he drove with one hand on the wheel. They slipped on they're black sun glasses as they both slid out of the car and closed the car door, the went to the trunk and got they're suite cases as Zac took the bags and her hand, and Vanessa held her bear tighter and slightly held Zac's hand tightly.

They both had stopped in the middle of the air port were the two now had to separate, thats just when Vanessa broke out into tears, she shook her head "Zac, i don't want to do this again, i don't want to be away from you for so long again!, I'll cancel my tour and go with you!" Zac too almost started crying as he seen her tears slid out from hiding behind her large sunglasses. "Vanessa, this is something you've talked about for so long! I can't let you do that.." "But Zac, I dont care now I want to be with yo-" She was cut off when Zac dropped the bags and placed his hand on the back of her black silky hair and pushed her face carfuly to his as he kissed her deeply as a tear of his was to un-hidden now from the sun-glasses.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her as he got her bags and handed it to her "Knock the dead love, I love you and Ill miss you.." He took his bags in his one hand as he walked backwords away from her as they're hands stretched out and they're fingers slipped from each others grip and his hand dropped as hers staid in the air as he turned around and began walking away, still crying his silent tears with his head up high, he couldn't look back at her or he wouldn't go himself! Vanessa closed her hand tightly and placed her fist on her chest by her heart which hurt terribly it felt like her torso was being ripped out "Good luck!" She shouted to him, he bit his lower lip hearing her faint voice and soon he disappeared in the crowd of people.

She turned around and dropped her head watching her feet walking to the metal detactors. Once they both had gotten on seprate planes she looked out in the window trying to search for his plane but then she seen the his plane was going into the air as we speak, she put her hand on the window on the image of the plane intel it was gone. Soon Vanessa's plane took off into the clouds and Vanessa had cried herself to sleep.

**The next day**Vanessa was woken up by a polite, he let her sleep Intel everyone got off the plane so she wouldnt have any trouble getting off the plane, she smiled and got her things once she was back in the airport she smiled at her tour group and she got on the tour bus and headed on to go prepare for her first performance.

**Its been two months**now and all Vanessa and Zac have done was text and call once and awhile, It was Saturday afternoon, Vanessa sat in her tour bus looking out the window with his sweater on and her bear from him in her arms with her cell on the table in front of her, as she started drawing on the window doodling hearts and writing his name in and beside them.

'That you're my girl and i'm your boy that you're my pride and I'm your joy that i'm the sand and you're the tide I'll be the groom if you'll be my bride it takes two, baby, it takes two' her phone sang as she jumped taking her phone and pressed the green phone "hello?" "hey babe" "Zac! how are you! I miss you! how's the movie comming!" Zac laughed softly "I miss you too and everythings great, but I have good news, love" "really what is it!?" Vanessa's heart raced as she smiled wide she was like a little girl who just got a new puppy! "Calm down V, breath" he joked and she smiled "okay, I'm calm, now tell me I can't wait any longer!" He smiled on the other line "Your in london now right?" "right.." "well, guess whos going to your concert" She gasped! "Oh my! Kenny's going to be there!" "ha, Vanessa your funny, its me silly" She giggled and bit her lip "ah, i've missed your giggles .. but listen hun i gotta go, ill see you tonight! love you" "I love you too, see you tonight" he giggled and she smiled "bye" "bye." Vanessa closed her phone and squealed and jumped out of her chair and danced around with her bear smiling big "I cant wait Zac!."

**Its 7:30 **and Vanessa is back stage hold her phone tightly in panic, Zac isn't here yet, where is he? is he okay!. All these questions ran threw her head, Vanessa's hair was curled and she wore eyeliner, lip gloss and a few bracelets, a red shirt with a golden belt around her stomach with blue jeans.

'That you're my girl and I'm your boy that you're my pride and I'm your joy that i'm the san-' She picked it up quickly "Zac, where are you? are you okay?" "Yeah, but V .. I'm sorry .. I cant make it .. I'm held up at the stu-" She cut him off "Don't say anymore, I understand have fun .. I love you I gotta go..." Vanessa hung up "Wait Van-!" That's the last she heard, "Everyone! Lets welcome Vanessa Hudgens!" A man shouted, Her brown eyes shifted to the stage as she set down her phone and ran off stage with a fake smile but none noticed it was fake.

**-Zac's POV-**

He sighed staring down at his phone "Hey Zac, common we need you" "yeah coming" he replied to the director. He sighed and he stood with everyone as the diroctor babled about adding a few new scenes and Zac just ignored him thinking about how he let Vanessa down. An hour after Zac snarled and cut off the director "I'm sorry but i cant do this i have to go.." Zac turned around and walked off "Zac where are you going!" the director called out "I'm going to support someone very close to me, like i told them i would!" and he slammed the door behind him, and quickly drove off to the airport for a quickly flight to London which wasn't far.

**-Vanessa's POV-**

She had finished a couple of songs and she stood in front of the mic smiling at the crowd "This is a new song I wrote for someone ... none of you have heard it yet so .. i hope you like it" Just then Zac ran in the crowd but no one noticed as he heard snuck around to back stage, even though Vanessa didn't notice. "This song if detacated to the man I love .. Zac Eforn" Zac's blue eyes widen as his heart started beating fast. Vanessa took a breath and began,

"I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town  
Save me from my emptiness

You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

I can't just close the door  
I never felt anything like this before  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love"

The crowd screamed and she smiled weakly, she the seen the crowd suddenly look over and scream louder espically the girls, her eyes widden and she looked over and seen Zac stand there. He had a weak smile on his face full of pain but mixed with happiness, "Zac.." He the walked up to her and smiled "Im so sorry" "Zac it's o-" She was cut off as he took her hand and kissed her deeply.

Once he broke the kiss they both smiled, shook her head "No, what about your movie" "Screw the movie, I said I'd be here, your more important to me Vanessa than some movie.." "Zac... I can't let you do that" "shhh" he spoke softly placing his finger on her lips gently as she smiled softly "You can make it up to me by continuing with your concert and I can't wait to hear the rest of it from now till the end of your tour, Im staying with you till the end" She smiled and giggled he smiled back at her and kissed her forehead "There's my giggle" He gently poked her nose and she blushed as he waved to the crowd and ran off stage standing at the side, they both had a permanent smile on they're faces threw the whole concert.

* * *

My First short story ever. :P

x.0; hope you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
